More particularly, the invention concerns the irreversible electric connection or disconnection between two conductive tracks laid on an integrated circuit support. Up until now, the most commonly used techniques to establish a disconnection consist of cutting a conductive link between the tracks by means of the energy of a laser (flash) and, so as to establish additional connections, consist of locally depositing a conductive material by using a mask (anti-flash).